


Kill her spirit, break her innocence

by annabeth



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Child Sexual Abuse, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kohaku is 11, Language, Mind Control, Rape, Rin is 8, Sexual Abuse, Underage - Freeform, explicit underage, technically both Rin AND Kohaku are raped here, this is that problematic content, you're always warned about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Take it from her,Naraku urges, dark and foreboding.Take her innocence.
Relationships: Kohaku/Rin (InuYasha)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Kill her spirit, break her innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Totally problematic" on my [Banned Together Bingo card](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com).
> 
> Please NOTE THE TAGS. This is a dark, disturbing story!

_Kohaku, kill her spirit._ Naraku's voice bounces in his head like in an echo chamber, and Kohaku climbs to his feet, intimidating Rin with his body now that he's standing and she's still sitting. Rin looks up at him trustingly, and Kohaku, barely aware of his own actions, lifts his sickle. 

"Kohaku?" she asks, sounding even smaller than she is. "What's the matter? Is it the _youkai_ outside?"

_Take it from her,_ Naraku urges, dark and foreboding. _Take her innocence._

Kohaku is not much older than Rin, but somewhere he registers this as wrong, even as he pushes her onto her back on the floor. Rin immediately tries to sit up, but Kohaku raises his sickle again, the chain wrapping his wrist. She subsides warily, not showing any fear—yet. But then he hesitates, because Naraku said her _spirit_ , not her body…

_Kill her innocence, Kohaku. Do as I bid you. Or have you forgotten that I can end your miserable life at any time?_

The images that enter his brain make his stomach roil with nausea, though his brain can't comprehend why. He's under Naraku's influence and so, when he shoves her again, she lies there, blinking up at him, looking heartbreakingly young. Her ponytail is bedraggled and her feet are dirty, and distantly Kohaku knows something terrible happened to him, that he's forgetting things that have the propensity to destroy him, but he can't _remember_.

_Kohaku!_ Naraku commands, and Kohaku kneels down, peeling her dress up, inch by inch, over her legs.

"Kohaku, what are you doing?" Rin asks, but a faint, shadowy tendril of fear has entered her eyes. "Kohaku? Are you sick? Did you eat too much melon?"

_She's just a child, you shouldn't be doing this,_ a woman's voice says, a spike into his brain. He gasps in pain—but it's a phantom pain, a pain of the psyche, not the body. He's unable to control his hands—he drops the sickle—he's unable to disobey Naraku's commands, no matter how abhorrent they are. If Naraku had commanded him to kill her—he would have. In fact, Naraku still might, and Kohaku would obey.

But not without question.

He doesn't question, either, how he knows that, even as he slides his hand up her thigh, skims the pale, thin skin of her leg with his fingers. She recoils and tries to crabwalk backward, but she encounters no free space behind her. Kohaku has pinned her against the wall.

"Kohaku?" she says in a tiny voice. "Stop. Please, Kohaku? I thought we were friends!"

_We can never be friends,_ Kohaku thinks with regret. _I'll only hurt you, and soon I'll kill you, and I don't think people do that to their friends._ Though the only person—is he a person, or a _youkai_?—that Kohaku remembers right now is Naraku. Unless he counts the incarnation Kagura, but she surely _doesn't_ count, since her heart is in Naraku's possession. So if the only person Kohaku knows is Naraku, then he's not sure where the idea that one shouldn't kill their friends comes from.

He plunders her quickly, ruthlessly, his forefinger crammed into her tiny cunt before she can do anything more than squeak in protest and writhe against the hand pressing on her abdomen, holding her in place.

But even as Kohaku does it, he's reminded that she's only a few short years younger than he is, and surely, this can't be that bad. _Right, Sister?_ he thinks, and wonders who he's speaking to. He doesn't remember anything—nothing from his previous life, and that includes his family.

_That's right, Kohaku, fuck her with your fingers. Break her._ Naraku's instructions are loathsome, but Kohaku is powerless to resist. _Good boy, Kohaku._

The warmth in his neck, the Jewel shard, pulses, and Kohaku's vision grows dimmer. He can't really see anything more than shadows, now, but he can still feel the hot, dry channel squeezing his finger so hard. She's so tight— _she's too young_ —that he can't even get another finger into her, and his fingers are almost as small as hers.

He feels like bugs are crawling all over his body, that's how putrid this experience is, this ability to do Naraku's bidding without resistance—even if it's not without remorse. Kohaku can still feel guilt for the things Naraku makes him do—but then Kagura will whisk him away, back to Naraku, and the _hanyou_ will make him forget everything—again.

_Please let me forget this,_ Kohaku is telling himself repeatedly. _This is not happening. Please let me forget._

His vision wavers in the dimness and comes back, like all the color has rushed back into the world, and Rin is a devastating little figure on the floor, pinned in two places by his hands. _My hands_ , Kohaku thinks, watching them as though he might watch caterpillars crawl along a tree branch—that's how foreign they look; they don't feel like _his_ anymore.

But in the moment, locked in a power struggle with his own mind, he continues to plumb her depths, to stick his finger in as far as he can jam it up her cunt, and now tears are running down Rin's face, but she's stopped moving against him; she's lying complacent and quiescent against the floor, her legs carelessly twisted like a broken rag doll, her expression betrayed. She's not speaking anymore, either, and Kohaku remembers how much she talked when she first woke up.

"Stop!" he yells, and there's a pinbeat of surprise in his neck. Naraku is probably Not Pleased. As evidenced when there's a spear of pain that streaks through his head, from his Jewel shard to his right eye. _Do you dare defy me?_ Naraku asks, low and angry. Kohaku is shaking his head no even as he yanks his finger from inside Rin.

"It's enough! It's enough now, please stop!"

_Very well,_ Naraku says. _Kill her then._ But then he chuckles darkly. _Don't, Kohaku. Not yet. I still have use of her._

Kohaku falls backwards, landing on his butt and his palms, and knows he's staring at Rin, who has been stricken mute and bloody between her legs. Her dress is still rucked up where he left it, and she hasn't moved an inch since he stopped touching her.

And Kohaku knows that it doesn't matter how much use Naraku might have of _him_ , Lord Sesshomaru will never let him live.

Not after this.

END


End file.
